<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941779">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sick Maknae Line [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Idols, Baby Oh Sehun, Baby boy Sehun, Cute Oh Sehun, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mother Hen Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Oh Sehun-centric, Protective EXO, Protective Hyungs, Sehun is a baby, Sehun is loved, Sick Oh Sehun, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting, Work In Progress, worried hyungs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oh Sehun/EXO Ensemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sick Maknae Line [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>9:35 AM</strong>
</p><p>"You doing alright maknae?"</p><p>Sehun looked at Minseok,trying his best not to give away how awful he currently felt(and probably looked)."No I'm alright hyung."He reassured Minseok."I'm probably just not completely awake now,I'll probably feel better once I wake up a bit."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>